


Sun, Moon, Stars

by Solstarin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Connor has... maybe had a little too much to drink.





	Sun, Moon, Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20!

Connor Kenway was the pinnacle of stoicism. Tall, broad-shouldered, and thickly muscled, he was already imposing, and the hard expression he wore under the shadow of his hood were enough to frighten a grown man. Even after the past few years of their acquaintance, Y/N could never quite tell what he was thinking.

So to see him, pint in hand, beaming and guffawing, was rightly shocking. She had never seen him accept more than a watered-down beer before, let alone enough of anything to inebriate a man of his mass. For a moment, as she peered across the dining room of the Manor, she thought she might be seeing things, but a shake of her head and a hard blink assured her she was evidently _not_ dreaming. Frowning, she looked down at her own beer. How many of these had she had? She was pretty sure this was her second, and she’d been talking so much all evening she hadn’t even gotten halfway through, yet. She set it down on the table in front of her anyway.

She looked back up, and confirmed, that, indeed, that was Connor’s dark hair, falling into his face as he laughed and swayed dangerously.

“Is that… Connor?” Myriam, whom she had been speaking to, followed her gaze.

“Yeah,” Y/N responded, dumbfounded. The hunter beside her laughed.

“Now that’s something! I’ve nary ever seen him _smile!_ ”

“I can only imagine how much of Ollie’s cellar he’s cleared out to get drunk,” Y/N snapped out of her shocked stupor and grinned at her friend. “He’s got to weigh as much as a young bear!”

She lost sight of him as he teetered out of the doorway she could see him through, and put his state out of her mind for a moment as she tacked on a comment to Warren and Lance’s nearby conversation about the state of the Manor’s hardwood floors, joking that Connor probably but more wear in them in the last two years than they’d seen from Achilles in the last twenty.

A shuffling and a slight noise of surprise from Myriam brought Y/N’s attention and posture back around, and she found herself looking up into two smiling faces.

Connor lifted his arm from where it was slung over Norris’ shoulders, and took up one of her hands, keeping her locked in with sparkling eyes as he pressed a sloppy kiss to her fingers. “M’lady,” he greeted with a broad grin. “Norris said thass the best way t’ say hello to a pretty woman.”

Y/N lifted a brow and looked to Norris, who, while slightly less drunk, was not any more help, and shrugged. His wife, however, had the sense to replace Connor at his side and guide him away, shooting Y/N a wink as she insisted Norris tell her about how his evening had been going.

Y/N realised Connor was still holding her hand, and turned back to him to find him nearly toppling over. Swiftly, she plucked his stein from his hand and guided his fall into Myriam’s now empty chair. One elbow slammed into the table, rattling her cup, and she moved both drinks well out of his reach. Connor rested his head against the heel of his palm and gazed at her in an arguably lovesick manner that had Y/N a little worried. Drunk Connor was _nothing_ like his sober counterpart.

“Why don’t we talk a walk?” she offered, trying to think on her feet. The best she could do to help him down was a  “I could use some fresh air.”

Thankfully, he seemed amiable to the idea, and accepted her hand to bring him to his feet. She had to help him stay steady, and by the time they made it out the front door, she was beneath an arm and bracing a good amount of his upper body. He chuckled as they stumbled down the stairs, headed aimlessly down the path leading down to the main road through town. Snow had come late and light this year, and there wasn’t much on the ground that hadn’t been trod into the earth already, but it was still cold, and Y/N was thankful for the alcohol in her system keeping her warm for the time being.

She struggled to think of something to talk about as she and Connor made slow progress down the road, put off by his warm weight pressing down on her shoulders and the way his head kept seeming to rest atop hers.

“Maybe not so far,” Connor murmured after only a couple paces, and decided to take a seat at the base of a nearby tree, dragging her to the ground with him. She managed to wriggle out from under his arm before she face-planted into his lap, and sat beside him, cross-legged. He took a moment to breathe, his head tilted back and resting on the tree trunk, eyes closed. The moon was high and full, bathing him in silvery light, and as his eyes opened and lips parted, ignited little stars upon them. It was a wonder that a man under so much stress could look so peaceful.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Connor echoed her thoughts, and when she breathed a yes, looked over to her.

“My mother told me the stars are Iottsitíson’s tears,” he said. “But that’s sad. I think they’re more like these.” He reached out with an unsteady hand to trail over her cheek. “You call them…” his face scrunched in the cutest manner she’d ever seen as he searched for the right word, and then split into an impossibly _cuter_ grin when he found it, “ _freckles_.”

His chuckle made her heart flutter. “And the sun,” he continued, nearly jabbing her directly in one of her eyes as he poked at it, luckily just missing as she closed them, “and the moon.” The swipe of his thumb over her other eyelid was much gentler, but it did nothing for her pounding heart. He’d been kind to her before, but he was kind to everyone. She’d not let herself hope he might be more fond of her than any of his close friends.

When she opened her eyes, he was admiring her face, trailing his fingers just behind his gaze.

“My people celebrate _Haudeshaune_ around the time of your New Year,” he told her. “It is a thanksgiving of creation, of all that which we love, that the Mother has given us.”

There was a moment of silence that dragged on for what felt to Y/N like a hundred years, as she studied the immense depth to Connor’s moonlit eyes.

“I am thankful for you.”

Cheering erupted from the nearby Manor’s open windows– the clock must be chiming midnight. She thought of her own New Year’s tradition.

Connor must have had it on his mind as well, for he spoke further. “Norris told me of your customs, as well. I would like to kiss you… please.”

Though it was unlikely Connor would remember any of this in the morning, Y/N was convinced the look of ardent adoration in his eyes was genuine, and let them melt her, falling into a tradition she had wished for so long in the past to share, and hoped to continue long into the future.

Her New Year’s resolution this year would be _him_.


End file.
